


You Can’t Wash The Blood Away

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Scream (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Jughead Jones, Blood and Torture, Broken Bones, Brother/Brother Incest, CPR, Change of Character, Change of Idenity, Charles Smith Loves Jughead Jones, Consensual Incest, Crossover, Crying Jughead Jones, Evil Mom, Evil Turned Good, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones Kidnapped, FP Jones Tortured, FP Jones crying, Father/Son Incest, Forced Incest, Fresh Start, Gay Sex, Good Parent FP Jones II, Good Turned Evil, Guilt, Haunted past, Hiram Lodge Being an Asshole, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt FP Jones II, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Torture, Incest, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones Tortured, Jughead Jones kidnapped, Kidnapping, Killer Turned Good Guy, M/M, Moving On, Murder Guilt, Name Changes, Parent/Child Incest, Past Domestic Violence, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Past Violence, Past enemies, Protective FP Jones II, Psychological Torture, Sibling Incest, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Survivor Turned Killer, Torture, Whipping, Worried FP Jones II, family guilt, ghostface - Freeform, new start, past guilt, punctured lung, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: When FP and Jughead confronted Tall Boy about the stature head with the room filled with Serpents no one thought Tall Boy would try anything dumb or hurt someone. But they were wrong. On top of the physical pain Jughead feels after Tall Boy attacks him Betty comes home to see The Shady Man had killed Alice and Chic. And now her. But when Jughead finds out about his and Betty’s brother Charles he reminds Jughead so much of Betty and the sexual and love tension between them starts to grow. Meanwhile(Alternate Universe) what If the fan theory of FP Jones really being Billy Loomis(Scream movies) was true? FP AKA Billy hasn’t been a murderous hateful psycho for years now. For years he has been nothing but Innocent loving good-hearted dad and man. But one of his past victims decides he Is better off dead. This Is what happens when a victim/survivor turns Into the killer. This Is what happens when a past filled with blood on your hands comes back to hurt your kid.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Billy Loomis & Sydney Prescott, Billy Loomis/Sidney Prescott, FP Jones & Sydney Prescott, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), FP Jones II/Jughead Jones, Hog Eye & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Jughead Jones & Sydney Prescott, Jughead Jones & Tall Boy, Jughead Jones/Charles Smith
Kudos: 4





	You Can’t Wash The Blood Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: Part of me ships Charles and Jughead. I want/would love to read sex scenes of Charles/Jughead! So that’s what you’re going to get In this story. If you don’t want to read a sex scenes of Charles/Jughead don’t read the story!!!!
> 
> Note 2: In this version Charles shows up In Season 2

Jughead walked Into The White Wym holding General Pickens head with his dad and Betty right next to him.

FP: Stop the damn vote!

He pushed Tall Boy hard Into a chair

FP: What were you doing at the dump Tall Boy?

Tall Boy: I don’t know what you’re talking about

FP: I’m talking about you cutting off General Pickens head and stashing It at the dump where you were seen dumbass. So start spilling!

Jughead: Why did you do It?! Someone put you up to this?

Tall Boy looked at Betty

Tall Boy: What’s the Northsider doing here? This Is Serpent business. It’s on Serpent land.

Jughead: She’s here because she’s one of us

FP: You never answered my son’s question. What did you do It?!

Tall Boy: Because I am tired of The Serpents going soft under your rule. Hiram Lodge wanted to stir up some trouble. Wanted me to help get Mayor McCoy and the cops to swarm all over us.

Jughead: So Hiram Lodge asked you to start a mutiny. And you helped him. Why?

Tall Boy: Figured It be my chance to get rid of you sunshine. And If I got rid of him I’d be able to get rid of you too FP.

FP: And then what? Then you’d become leader?

Jughead: He and Penny! You’re a Judas Tall Boy and an Idiot.

FP: You betrayed your own kind Tall Boy! You broke Serpent law! What do we do with this lowlife?!

Jughead: Strip him of his jacket. Exile him.

FP: All those In favor?

Every single Serpent raised their hands. FP laughed and smirked at his son.

FP: Looks like this piece of trash and I have a long ride ahead of us.

He roughly yanked him out of the chair. Before anyone could do anything Tall Boy whipped the pocket knife out of his Serpent jacket pocket and with speed shoved his hand Into the right side of Jughead’s stomach leaving the knife In.

FP: Jug! You fucking filth!

Tall Boy pushed FP down hard and ran. But before he could make It to the door Hog Eye whipped a pool ball and hit him straight In the head knocking Tall Boy out and giving him a big bump on the head.

FP: Thank you Hog Eye. From this day on you’re the new Hand of The King. I need to get that lowlife out of Riverdale. But my son needs the hospital-

Hog Eye: I’ll take him FP. He’ll be okay.

FP: I’ll be there as soon as I am done. Betty, go home. You can visit Jughead at the hospital after school tomorrow.

Jughead cried In pain as Hog Eye pulled him to his feet and put Jughead’s arm around his neck.

Hog Eye: Come on Jughead, I’m getting you to the hospital.

He helped Jughead walk out and to Hog Eye’s car. Once at the hospital Jughead was put In a hospital bed and was being taken care of. Once he was alone Jughead tried to call Betty. But no answer. He dozed off deciding to try again In the morning. In the morning Jughead slowly opened his eyes to see his dad sitting by the bed. FP smiled and started running his fingers through Jughead’s hair.

FP: There he Is. How are you feeling kiddo?

Jughead: It still stings. Is he gone?(Hissed In pain)

FP: Yes, that piece of garbage Is gone. I even burned his jacket. No one should be wearing a traitor’s jacket.

Jughead: Betty Is coming to visit right?

FP: I told her to. I’m sure she will after school. The doctors said you can go home tomorrow. Just In time too. The Serpents know how upset you’re about Southside High closing. The day after tomorrow you can join their protest.

Hog Eye walked Into the room. 

FP: I have to get to work. But Hog Eye will be right here the whole time. He’s my new right hand. I’ll see you after work.(Rubbing Jughead’s left cheek)

He kissed his forehead and left

Hog Eye: Do you need anything kid?

Jughead: My wound still really stings. Do you think the doctors would give me some medicine?

Hog Eye: I’ll check

Hog Eye left the room. Soon he returned to the room, filled a cup with water, and walked over to the bed. Jughead took the medicine and drank his water.

Jughead: Thank you(Dozed off)

Hog eye rubbed Jughead’s head. Later In the afternoon Archie walked Into Jughead’s hospital room. Archie looked like he had been crying.

Jughead: It’s okay Hog Eye, just guard the door

Hog Eye went to the door

Jughead: Why have you been crying? What’s wrong?

Archie: I went to Betty’s house so we could come visit you together. Plus I didn’t see her at school all day today. She was murdered Jug. Along with her mom and brother.

Jughead: What?!(Tears In his eyes)

Archie: And I don’t want to upset you even more. But I know what you and The Serpents are doing this weekend. And I came to ask you to back off.

Jughead huffed

Jughead: No, we won’t. And you can go tell your boss that If he thought killing Betty was going to stop my weekend plans he’s wrong! Now just go!

Archie: You think Hiram killed them?!

Jughead: Maybe. Now leave!

Archie walked out. FP walked In and saw the tears In Jughead’s eyes.

FP: I heard you yelling. What’s wrong?

Jughead: Betty, along with her mom and brother, they were murdered last night at home.

FP: What?!(Gasped)

He crawled Into the bed opposite of Jughead’s wound and pulled him Into his arms.

FP: Son, I’m so sorry

Jughead: Archie wants The Serpents and I to back off on saving Southside High. I told him no.

FP: Good. That’s my boy. How does your wound feel?

Jughead: It’s not as painful. The only thing that hurts right now Is the fact that Betty Is dead.

FP: I know Juggie. I know.

The next day Jughead joined The Serpent teens In chaining himself to Southside High. Including the new Serpent, the new student at Riverdale High, and Sweet Pea’s new girlfriend Arya Aulner. But by dark all The Serpents except Jughead couldn’t take the cold anymore and went somewhere to get warm for a while. Soon FP walked over holding a Pops bag.

FP: What happened to “No Serpent left behind?”

Jughead: Claimed by the cold. They’ll come back once they warm up.

FP: Too bad, I got a dozen burgers here. I guess they’re all yours.

He threw the bag onto Jughead’s lap. Jughead sighed.

FP: Come on boy, It’s just you and me. I’m not going to tell anyone your broke your hunger strike. Besides, they made you eat at the hospital. Your hunger strike Is over.

He sat down next to him and they dug In unaware that someone In the distance was taking pictures of them.

FP: Hiram called me. The apartments for the people working at the jail, apparently there are going to be a few penthouses. There would be more than enough room. For you, me, your mom, and Jellybean.

Jughead shook his head

Jughead: Imagine me, standing on a balcony looking out at a prison that use to be where my friends and I use to go to school. Jellybean working In a prison. It’s not right. 

FP: Apparently Hiram was also told you think he has something to do with the Cooper murder.

Jughead: I might. What did you tell him?

FP: Nothing. I hung up on his ass and went to get some burgers.

Jughead smiled and laughed. FP put his arm around Jughead’s shoulders and pulled him closer to him. Jughead tucked his head In FP’s neck. By morning the Serpent teens returned and chained themselves again. In the morning there was Northsider and Southsider protesters everywhere as Archie, Reggie, and the other Bulldogs walked over to the Serpent teens. The Southsiders were chanting “Save our school.” FP grabbed Archie’s left shoulder.

FP: The cops may let you by Red. But If you come In here acting like a big man I will knock you down.

Jughead: Dad(Pulled him away)

Jughead: They’ll just throw you In jail. Don’t give them an excuse.

Archie: I’m sorry Jug

Jughead: I’m not going to fight you Archie. Look around. It may have taken a couple of days but now people know what Hiram’s doing and what’s happening here. This fight Is not going to go away. We’re not going away. So go on, cut us down.

He raised his hands

Jughead: I want them to see you do It

The Southsiders booed as Archie unchained Jughead. He pulled Jughead away as the rest of The Bulldogs unchained the rest of the Serpent teens. Jughead looked back at Archie angrily.

FP: Come on Jug. Let’s go home.(Put his arm around his shoulders)

All The Serpents and Southsiders left. As soon as Jughead and FP got home they sat on the couch. FP had Jughead take his jacket and shirt off and started giving his cold shoulders and back a nice long massage. 

FP: I’ll warm you baby. Relax.

Jughead: Do you really think It made a difference? Freezing our asses off.

FP: Of course It did boy

There was a knock on the door. FP wrapped a blanket around Jughead.

FP: If that’s Archie I swear(Stood up)

He opened the door but It was a blond boy

FP: Is there something I can help you with?

Charles: Yes

He took out a piece of paper

Charles: I’m your and Alice Smith’s son. Charles Smith

FP almost chocked on his breathing 

FP: I…. I think you should come In

Charles walked In

Charles: Look, I know you know nothing about me yet. But I also came to ask you two to move In with me. I live In a three bedroom house.

FP: Where?

Charles: Not far from Pops

FP and Jughead thought about how this was actually perfect timing.

Jughead: Dad, you did say you wanted to move somewhere nice.

FP: Okay, we’ll move In with you. Do you know about your mom, sister, and other brother Chic?

Charles: Chic was never my brother. He lied to all of you. But yes, I heard the news. I lived In an orphanage my whole life. I need my family back. You and Jughead Is all I have left.

Jughead: How did you find us?

Charles: I’m an FBI agent. You can put all of your stuff In my car.

FP: Let’s start packing Jug

Jughead: Wait, what about The Serpents and how Hiram Is kicking them out of the trailer park.

Charles: Let me help with that

FP and Jughead packed up their stuff and put It In Charles’s car. They put their bikes on the back of FPs truck. After they explained to The Serpents what was going on and that they’re not abandoning them they took off following Charles’s car. Soon Jughead was settled In the downstairs bedroom and FP In the other upstairs bedroom. They were just talking about living In a bigger place and here they are. Here they are with their long lost son and brother. Charles already reminded Jughead so much of Betty and he was starting to fall hard for his brother. He didn’t care one bit that they were brothers. But of course he understood If Charles didn’t feel the same. Monday morning just finished breakfast and was ready for school when there was a knock on the door. Jughead opened It to see a random women.

Jughead: Can I help you?

The women: You can’t even help yourself

She shot Jughead In the left shoulder and took off. FP rushed down the stairs.

FP: Juggie!(Rushed over to him)

He quickly took off his flannel and pressed It against his gasping son’s wound. 

FP: Charles! I need your help! Jughead’s been shot!

Charles: What?!(Rushed down)

FP: Someone came to our door, shot Jughead, and took off!

Charles: Who?!

FP: I don’t know! But I can’t drive and keep him from bleeding out at the same time! I need you to drive us to the hospital!

Charles: Okay, let’s go!

FP gently picked Jughead up Into his arms.

FP: Hang on baby, hang on

He got In Charles’s car and they took off. By the time they got to the hospital Jughead passed out. In the afternoon Jughead woke up to his brother sitting by his bed.

Jughead: Charles

Charles: Hey little brother. How are you feeling?

Jughead: Fine. Is dad at work?

Charles: Yeah. And he apologizes but he has a night shift tonight. He asked me to stay with you all day. Just In case. Come on, they said you’re free to go home.

Charles brought Jughead to his bed at home

Charles: Dad also asked me to finish that massage he was giving you yesterday. He barley got started and I feel bad for Interrupting It. Don’t worry, I’ll just do your back.

Jughead quickly took off his shirt. Heart pounding at the thought of Charles’s hands touching him. Not long after Charles got started Jughead could not hold In a moan or stop himself from gently kissing Charles’s lips. But then Jughead quickly turned away.

Jughead: I’m sorry I-

Charles gently rubbed Jughead’s lips with his left thumb.

Charles: I’m not(Whispered)

Jughead: But dad-

Charles: Doesn’t have to know. Yet.

He slipped his tongue Into Jughead’s mouth, tasting him as he undid Jughead’s belt. They broke apart and tore off each other’s clothes. Jughead let out another quiet gasp, as he felt fingers pressing Into him but never entering. The fingers just continue to prod at his flesh, never doing anything else. 

Charles: You want this Jughead?(Moaned)

Jughead whimpered as he nodded yes. Charles gripped Jughead’s hips as he slid all the way Inside his front hole. Jughead let out a moan. He snapped his hips forward. God, Jughead felt so hot and tight. And, so very wet. Charles slowly thrusted In; pulled out then snapped his hips back Into him. The Serpent moaned as he continued to fuck him. Charles’s cock slid all the way Inside. Oh! It felt so, very amazing! He pushed back, demanding the older man to pick up the pace. He almost screamed as Charles started to thrust Into him In very short and fast speed. His hole was making quiet squelching noises. 

Charles: You feel so good(Moaned)

Jughead was starting to feel his climax coming soon. Charles thrusted faster and shorter Inside of the Serpent. 

Charles: F-Fuck, Jughead! God!

Charles slammed once Into him, then froze—cumming deep hot thick ropes Inside of him. Both of them stilled as climax ripped through their bodies. Jughead squeezed onto Charles so tight, that the older man moaned at the feeling of tightness. Which made him hard again. Jughead bit his lips as Charles slipped his hard cock out of his drenched hole. Charles leaned down to take Jughead’s mouth Into his. Jughead gladly let him devour his mouth. His thighs shook slightly; the thick cum dripping down the Inside of his thighs. He put Jughead on his lap; his cock going back Into that wet hole. He could feel his cum coating his cock! He could feel how sticky the Inside of Jughead’s thighs were! Charles threw his head back as the Serpent continued to slowly fuck himself on him. 

Charles: So wet(Moaned)

Charles thrusted deep and fast Inside of Jughead. The Serpent was letting out soft quiet moans, as the only sounds that filled the living room was his very soft quiet moans, and his hole squelching tight around his cock. Suddenly, Charles felt Jughead stiffen around him; his tight hole clenched and convulsed. Charles groaned out softly as that made him cum deep jets Inside of him. Filling his cum filled hole up again. The Serpent went limp against him, panting heavily. Jughead laid his head back on Charles’s shoulder. Charles pressed his mouth Into his hair, giving Jughead a soft kiss. He never wants to slip out of his heat. He wanted to stay Inside of him forever. It felt so hot, wet and sticky from all of their juices. His cock spurted a bit more cum Inside of him, as the walls around him clenched from the aftershocks of climax. He wrapped his arms around Jughead, holding him. Charles closed his eyes, letting out a soft content sigh. Jughead gasped out as Charles laid him on his back and pulled out of him.

Charles: How was that for a massage?(Whispered seductively) 

Jughead: Amazing(Moaned)

FP came home that night to see Jughead and Charles asleep In Charles’s bed with Jughead In his arms close to his chest. FP smiled and went off to bed himself. In the morning Arya ran Into Sweet Pea’s arms crying.

Sweet Pea: Whoa, Doll, what’s wrong?

Arya: Remember how I said my mom has a huge hatred for The Serpents so I had to hide the fact that I joined them? She found my Serpent jacket this morning. She tried to ship me off to The Sisters of Quiet Mercy! I can’t stay there Sweetheart! I can’t go back there!

Sweet Pea: You’re right, you can stay with me-

Arya: No! I’m sorry I can’t! My mom knows about The Serpents living at Sunnyside Trailer Park. That would be one of the first places she would look!

Sweet Pea: No you’re right. You need to stay on the Northside. You-

Jughead walked over

Jughead: Sorry, I couldn’t help but over hear. My brother has a really nice and big basement. I’m sure my dad and brother wouldn’t mind. What you need Is protection; protection with the FBI AKA my brother and protection with The Serpent King AKA my dad.

Sweet Pea: Good Idea Jones. That’s just what I was going to suggest. But how are we going to get your stuff Arya?

Arya: The play tonight, my mom said she’s going to the school early. Before we get to the school you and I will grab my stuff, drop It off at The Jones house, and get to the school.

Jughead: I’ll text Charles and tell him what’s going on. And seeing how you’ll be living with us I’ll ask him to make you a key and stop by the school to give It to you. You’ll need It to get your stuff Inside anyways.

After texting Charles he and everyone went to gym class. As soon as gym class was done the speakers turned on.

Mr. Weatherbee: Jughead Jones to the principal’s office. Jughead Jones to the principal’s office. 

As soon as Jughead was back In his regular clothes he walked Into the office to see Charles In there. Charles pulled him aside privately.

Charles: Here(Handed Jughead a key)

Charles: Give this to our new sister(Smiled)

Charles: I also have some unsettling news

He took a letter out from his pants pocket

Charles: This was taped to the front door of my work building.

The letter said “Put the trailer debts back on The Serpents. If you don’t, a Serpent supporter will die. Don’t test me on that!-Ghostface”

Charles: Jug, the person who shot you. Were they wearing a mask and costume? Was It a man or women?

Jughead: No mask no costume. And It was a women. I don’t know who she was. You’re not actually going to put The Serpents back on debts right?

Charles: Of course not. I better start Investigating this.

Charles: By the way, the spray smells good. I should come by after your gym class more often.(Whispered Into Jughead’s left ear)

He kissed his left cheek and left. Jughead went straight to the student lounge and sat In between Kevin and Arya.

Jughead: Welcome to the family Arya Jones(Smiled as he handed her the key)

Arya smiled as she put It In her pocket

Jughead: Don’t lose that now

Arya: I won’t

Kevin: Let’s start talking about the play tonight. I had Fangs make the programs and they look good.

Everyone read the Info:

Veronica Lodge-Carrie

Arya Aulner-Sue 

Midge Klump-Chris

Archie Andrews-Tommy

Josie McCoy-Miss Gardener

Jughead Jones-Behind the scenes filmer

Arya: These look great Fangs

Fangs: Thanks, Serpent Princess(Smiled)

Sweet Pea: She sure Is

He and Arya started making out

Jughead: You guys are so sweet I’m getting a cavity.(Laughed) 

Archie smiled and laughed. He threw a blanket on top of Arya and Sweet Pea and walked away. That night after Arya got done putting all of her stuff In the Jones basement she walked upstairs to see Jughead packing up his equipment. FP walked downstairs looking dressed up.

Jughead: You going to a funeral dad?(Joked)

FP: Your old man can’t get dressed up for the theater once and a while?

Jughead: Wait, you’re coming to the musical? Why? You hate musicals.(Laughed)

FP: What are you talking about? I was Birdie In Bye Bye Birdie back In the day. Plus Arya who Is now my daughter Is In It and I’m trying to be a supportive dad to my new daughter. Jeeze, four kids. Now I really feel old. Come on, we got to get going. Your brother Is waiting at the school.

The three of them left. Everything was going fine during the play. They were listening to Midge Klump’s mom sing. But soon they saw Veronica pinned to a set wall dead. In blood was written “You were warned” “Ghostface” “You’re next Jughead and FP Jones.” Everyone started screaming and running out.

FP: Come on son, let’s get out of here!(Grabbed Jughead’s arm)

They, Arya, and Charles took off. In the morning after Veronica’s funeral Sheriff Keller walked over to Jughead and FP.

Sheriff Keller: Jughead FP, I will have my cops guarding your house plus Pops around the clock. I won’t let that Ghostface touch you two.

Hiram: You won’t be telling the cops to do anything Tom(Walked over)

Hiram: You let the mayor’s daughter be killed. Therefore the mayor and I are firing you. The Jones men will have to fend for themselves until I hire one.

FP wanted to scream at Hiram. He knew whoever Hiram would hire would have no Interest In helping and protecting him, his son, or any Serpent. But FP just put his arm around Jughead’s shoulders and stormed off. They and Arya took off. Soon FP pulled up to The White Wym.

FP: Since we can’t rely on the cops we’ll just have to rely on The Serpents and your brothers agents. But today and tomorrow I want you two to spend the weekend at The White Wym while I’m work. Okay?

Arya: Yes dad

FP: Be safe

He took off and Jughead and Arya walked Inside. They saw a lot of older Serpents Including Hog Eye.

Hog Eye: Take a seat and relax you two. Your dad already Informed me what Is going on. Can I get you anything to drink?

Jughead: No, I’m good Hog Eye. Thanks.

Arya: Yeah, I’m good too. Thanks.

As time passed Jughead and Arya got worried for their dad. FP was supposed to pick them up at 8PM but It was 10PM.

Hog Eye: Come on kids, I’m getting you home myself. I’ll stay with you and try to see where your dad Is.

Jughead and Arya hopped In Hog Eye’s car and took off. Soon they pulled up and went Inside the house.

Jughead: Dad?!(Called loudly)

Charles came running down the stairs 

Charles: I just got home not long before you did. He’s not here and he hasn’t been answering his phone.

Soon gas filled the room and knocked everyone out. Jughead stirred awake and saw he was sitting on the floor a few feet away from his dad. They both had their arms chained to the wall by long chains and were only In their boxers. Jughead struggled to get free but It was no use. Soon FP opened his eyes and saw his son chained next to him.

FP: Jug, are you okay?

Jughead: Yeah, you?

FP: I’m okay son

They saw they were In someone’s basement. Soon Ghostface walked In and turned on a camera.

FP: Who are you?! What do you want?!

The person took off their mask to reveal someone FP thought he would never see again.

FP: Syd…. Sydney?!(Chocked out)

Sydney Prescott: Hello Billy

Jughead blinked In confusion

Jughead: Billy?!

Sydney: That’s right Billy, you can change your name to FP Jones but It doesn’t change anything. It doesn’t change how you hurt me or all the people you brutally murdered! Including my own mother!

Jughead: Dad?!

FP: I told you that I’m no killer son and I meant It. I haven’t been for years since I changed my name and moved to Riverdale. But before that…. I was messed up and psychotic. But I got the help I needed after I moved.

Sydney: Try telling that to Jason Blossom 

Jughead: That wasn’t him!

Sydney laughed

Sydney: Are you honestly trying to tell me your changed?

She held a knife against Jughead’s throat

Sydney: You actually want me to believe you love your kid?! That you’re not trying to raise him to be a killer like you?! What about that gang you joined?!

Jughead: The Serpents are not like that!

Sydney took the knife away

Sydney: You deserve to pay for everything you have done! You deserve to die!

FP sighed sadly

FP: You’re right-

Jughead: No dad please!

FP: Let Jughead go-

Sydney: Nope. He deserves to die too! Plus he’s part of your punishment! Starting with this… You think my mom was a whore?! Well, I’m going to turn you Into one now. You’re going to fuck your son.

FP: What?! Sydney please-

She stripped them of their boxers. Jughead whimpered as she unchained him and pushed him onto his dad’s cock.

Sydney: Do It. Or I cut open your kid’s throat right now.

FP: I’m sorry Juggie! I’m so sorry!(Tears In his eyes)

He gripped his boy’s hips as he furiously thrusted Inside of him. In and out, In and out. FP pounded hard, deep and fast Inside of Jughead. He gently gripped Jughead’s head, pulling his head back, as he kissed his son while he continued to fuck him. FP picked up the pace until he stilled. His cock pulsating so hard and deep. He could feel Jughead’s hole filling up with his cum. Tears streamed down their faces.

Jughead: P-Please don’t make us do this! H-He’s a g-g-good man! He’s changed! P-Please! Take me n-not h-him!(Sobbed)

FP: Jug(Said sadly)

Sydney: He’ll never be able to wash away all the blood! All the Innocent blood he took! He deserves this! You both do! Shut up and continue! 

FP’s hands gripped Jughead’s ass tight, moving him up and down, as he thrusted In and out of him. Jughead squirmed on top of him, as he took him. The sounds of sobs and flesh slapping against flesh were the only sounds heard Inside of the room. As he felt himself tightening, FP thrusted at a frightening speed making Jughead wail loudly. Slamming once Inside of him, then a second time and at the third, FP froze, releasing a cry as he released thick, ropes of cum Inside of Jughead. Jughead could feel all the cum leaking out and the sound of It with the flesh slapping and rubbing together. FP felt his boy tighten around him. Jughead cummed with a cry as FP cummed Inside of him again with a sob. Their thighs were sticky and wet, as well as their stomach.

Sydney: You can stop now

FP hooked his arms underneath Jughead’s arms, slowly pulling out of him. Tears went down Jughead’s cheeks as Sydney chained him back to the wall. He pulled their boxers back on. Sydney grabbed a file from the table and threw It onto FP’s lap. It was pictures of Jughead and Charles making out. Plus pictures of them fucking.

Sydney: I know that blond guy Is your other son Billy! Do you still love your degenerate son’s now?!

More tears filled Jughead’s eyes

Jughead: Daddy-

FP: Yes I do! And I don’t care! If It makes them happy to be together like that then I’m happy! I’m happy for them!(Cried)

Sydney: Oh, you really are still a sick bastard! 

She gathered the pictures back up and walked out of the room. In the morning Arya and Charles received the first tape. The first tape that would make their hearts hurt. Especially Arya when she saw It was her horrid mother who was hurting her new brother and dad. Meanwhile back with FP and Jughead. Jughead looked at his dad’s chest. It was black and varying In different shades of purple from his ribs being broken. 

Jughead: Dad we need to get out of here you don't look to good, you could die. And please don’t say you deserve this! You do not!(Cried)

Sydney walked In

Jughead: Leave him alone! He's had enough torture! You made him pay enough! He needs a hospital! He has a punctured lung! Please!(Cried)

FP saw Sydney grab a whip and tries to struggle against the chains even though he knew It was no good. He couldn't protect his baby boy. He was too weak and broken. He let his head fall In shame and guilt until he heard Jughead scream In pain. The whip hit Jughead’s flesh. Jughead felt the whip hitting his soft skin. Jughead felt It burn and cut through his stomach. Jughead pulled at the chains and winced with pain shooting through his broken right wrist.

Sydney: I always hated sorority’s. The Serpents are really nothing but a sorority with leather jackets! You deserve to be whipped! You and your dad are nothing! No one wants you!

FP’s wheezing was becoming more harsh, as his breathing became more labored. He struggled to take In air but he managed In short pants. Sydney stopped the whipping. Jughead was still whimpering. Sydney pulled FP’s boxers off again and unchained Jughead.

Sydney: Suck him Jughead. If you don't I will break your dad’s fucking legs.

FP: It's okay baby. Just do It. Do what she says.(Whispered weakly)

Jughead got on his knees by FP and opened his mouth. FP was large and Jughead wasn't sure he could fit all of him In. Jughead licked and sucked his limp cock and then took him slowly In his mouth. Jughead licked the head and slit as FP started to leak pre cum then moved to the underside and licked down and back up. Jughead could feel his cock getting harder and growing In his mouth and he could taste his dad. FP was whimpering as Jughead tried to deep throat his cock. Jughead gagged as It touched the back of his throat not use to sucking cock. Jughead continued to suck his dad’s cock. It was really hard and throbbing with release. 

Sydney: Stop

Jughead pulled off with a pop. Jughead was chained back to the wall and FP’s boxers were pulled back on. Sydney Injected Jughead with something making him weaker than before. Before she could leave the basement Charles busted In along with a bunch of FBI agents. Sydney was pushed to the floor and handcuffed.

Charles: Nice job with the tape. You led us right to you. You didn’t know my dad adopted your daughter did you?! Did you really think she wouldn’t recognize her old house?!

He handed her to a different agent and ran to his dad and brother. He unchained them and Jughead collapsed hitting the floor. Jughead went Into a fetal position.

FP: She Injected him with something(Wheezed)

Charles and FP moved over to where Jughead was lying. Jughead was still In a fetal position protecting himself from danger. FP gently stroked his baby boy’s hair with his broken right hand.

FP: It's going to be okay baby(Whispered gently) 

Charles kissed Jughead’s forehead. FP and Jughead were rushed to the hospital and put In bed’s right next to each other. FP’s broken hand was put In a cast, his broken ribs were taken care of, and a breathing mask was put on him along with a tube down his throat. Jughead’s broken right wrist and ankle were put In a casts, gaze was put on his stomach, and the poison he was Injected with was flushed out. Both where FP and Jughead’s broken bones were was horribly swollen and bruised. Jughead had stopped convulsing but he stopped breathing. Charles started performing CPR. Arya pounded on Jughead’s chest while Charles breathed Into Jughead’s mouth to fill his lungs with his air. After 45 minutes Charles felt for a pulse and thankfully not just Jughead had one but so did FP. With that they left Jughead and FP to rest together alone while Charles and Arya went to the lobby. Arya blamed herself so much. This was her crazy mother. If she knew about FP’s past she never would have gone near FP and Jughead! She would have stayed away from them for their own safety! She would have helped protected them, but also stayed away from them! Charles held on to Arya tightly as she cried In her brother's arms and sobbed.

Arya: It's my fault! I couldn't protect them! They might still die and It’s because of me!(Sobbed) 

She repeated It over and over until she could cry no more and exhausted herself. Charles wished he could take Arya’s pain away and make her feel better. His heart was braking listening to Arya blame herself. He gently kissed her forehead. Three hours later Jughead started to wake earlier than the doctors thought Charles was asleep In the chair next to his bed holding his hand. Everything looked different when Jughead looked around. Yes, It was a hospital room but his eyes saw It differently. Things looked clearly sharper and had a rainbow color fuzziness to them. Jughead looked at Charles’s beautiful blond hair. It looked brighter like the sun. All Jughead could think about was touching him and rubbing his hand over his face. He looked relaxed as Jughead watched him breathing peaceful as he slept. Jughead shifted gently and Charles felt his brother’s hand move he stirred gently awake. Charles’s eyes looked Incredible and Jughead’s breath hitch just a little.

Jughead: Charles(Voice hoarse)

Charles: Hey baby brother. Thank god, I can’t lose you. Let’s just hope dad also pulls through. Listen, good thing I grabbed the file before my men saw It. But Sydney Prescott had a file with pictures of you and I kissing. Among other things. I think It’s time to come clean to dad about us, If he doesn’t already know.

Jughead: He does. Sydney showed him and I the pictures. Dad says he’s happy for us and doesn’t care.

Charles kissed his forehead

Charles: Good

Jughead: Can I get some water please?

Charles: Sure

He walked over to the sink then returned with a cup. Charles gently grabbed the back of Jughead’s neck and he licked his lips to moist them. He pressed his lips to Jughead’s. It was soft and gentle. His lips were soft against Jughead’s dry chapped ones. He licked them to moist them before nudging his tongue against Jughead’s bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Jughead opened willingly and he deepen the kiss. It was everything Jughead had ever wanted and expected from Charles as their tongues fought for dominance as Charles’s won easily. He finally pulled away both grasping for air. It was the most amazing kiss Jughead had ever experienced as he chased his lips for more. Charles smiled and looked Jughead In the eyes.

Charles: I love you baby. Do you hear me? I love you. I need to get Arya home now. She needs rest. She blames herself for you and dad getting kidnapped.

Jughead: Why would she blame herself?

Charles: Her real name, Is Melanie Prescott. She’s Sydney’s daughter. That and with Sydney going by the name Mia Aulner and not going out much Is why dad had no Idea she was In Riverdale. 

He let go as Jughead passed out. Later that afternoon Jughead woke up to see his dad still out. Except he no longer had a breathing mask or tube and he was clearly sleeping. Jughead rolled to the side and used his unbroken wrist to use his hand and grab his dad’s.

Jughead: Daddy!

FP’s eyes snapped open. Tears filled them as he started rubbing Jughead’s right cheek.

FP: Oh sweetheart, I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry for everything! For everything I done I deserved what Sydney did to me! But you didn’t! I should finish the job I started a long time ago and drain all the blood from her body!

Jughead buried his face Into his dad’s shoulder and sobbed hard.

Jughead: No! Don’t be what she says you’re! You’re not what she says you’re!

FP: Why not?! Yes I am boy! I always commented what a murderous bastard Hiram Lodge Is but I’m no different! I’m a monster Jughead!

Jughead: No you’re not! Please stop! You were Innocent when you went to jail for Jason Blossom and you still are! Whatever you did In the past, everything you done for me and for your life since changes that! You changed! You’re not a bad man! You’re a good man! You’re a good dad! Please daddy, I need you! Please! Let the past go and cut that women out of your life by just leaving her alone! Whatever you use to be, you’re not anymore! And you will never be again! Please daddy! I can’t lose you to jail again! I can’t lose you at all! I love you daddy! I love you so much!(Sobbed hard)

Those words hurt FP’s heart and brought him also to hard sobs. He started running his fingers through Jughead’s hair.

FP: Oh baby. Okay. I promise. I believe you kiddo and I’m not going anywhere. I’m never going near that women ever again! But what If she gets released with this new sheriff?! What If she comes back for us?!

Jughead: We’ll do what we always do! What we’re destined to do! Deal with and work through It together!

FP smothered his face with kisses 

FP: It's going to be alright. I will figure out a way to protect us from her. I love you too baby boy! I love you so much!

In the morning FP and Jughead were released from the hospital and walked Into their house to be greeted by Charles and Arya.

Arya: Welcome back you two

Charles: I bet you two are hungry huh? Dig In. I already made cinnamon rolls for breakfast. Plus hot chocolate. 

Arya was smiling but her eyes were sad. She can’t believe the women who did this to her family was her birth mom. Just like her dad Arya was scarred by her for life. FP helped Jughead settle Into a chair then settled right next to him. Charles put a mug of hot chocolate In front of Jughead and kissed his forehead.

Charles: God, you two look like hell

Jughead laughed lightly

Jughead: Thanks babe

Charles: Everything alright baby?

Jughead: Charles, I have to ask. What’s going to happen to Sydney?

Charles: Thanks to the new sheriff she was sentenced to death for her crimes last night.

FP: I’m afraid to ask who Hermione and Hiram Lodge hired.

Charles: Actually, thanks to the papers I showed them they had to hold an election yesterday morning. Thanks to the people of Riverdale the Sheriff of Riverdale Is Fred Andrews.

Both FP and Jughead grinned at that

FP: We can’t think of anyone better!

Charles: Does the Info make you two feel better?

Jughead: I still feel like I got hit by a bus

Charles laughed

Charles: I can see why you two would feel like that. Do you two need some pain killers?

Jughead: No, I’m okay

FP: Me too. I’m going to go take a shower.

He kissed Jughead’s forehead and walked away

Arya: And I’m going to go for a run

She left. Two weeks later FP and Jughead were completely healed. That night FP had a night shift and the opportunity for Jughead to be able to fuck Charles now without Injuring himself was too much for him to hold In anymore. Jughead lent up and kissed Charles on the lips. It was gentle at first then It became more heated. Jughead licked his tongue over Charles lips and Charles opened and allow him to kiss him deeply. It was exciting as Charles moved Jughead so he was on Charles’s lap as Charles deepen the kiss more. Their tongues were doing a mating game of their own. Jughead pulled away. 

Jughead: I want you

Charles: You have me Jug. You have me.

He unbuttoned Jughead’s shirt and dipped his head to his neck and kissed along the neck and found his sweet spot and Jughead moaned his name. Charles sucked and nipped gently at the spot.

Jughead: More Charles Please

Charles: Impatient much?(Laughed)

Jughead: Charles, need more

Jughead could feel himself growing In his jeans as they tighten over his erection. Charles moved his hand down and undid Jughead’s jeans. He found a hole and gently rubbed. 

Jughead: Charles(Moaned)

Charles: Baby you look so hot right now. You no longer look like you got hit by a car.(Laughed)

Jughead: More Charles please(Begged)

Charlies slid a finger In and gently moved In and out.

Charles: Wow baby you’re really wet. 

Jughead: Please Charles need you

Charles: Gonna make you cum baby

He worked In two more fingers and he was hitting Jughead’s sweet spot. He knew Jughead was getting close as Jughead started to clench around his fingers.

Charles: Cum for me baby

Jughead cried out his release as he squirted In his hand. Charles smiled as Jughead flopped down like a rag doll. He just had the best orgasm. He had pulled Jughead’s pants and boxers down more and they were around his ankles. Then Charles did the same to his jeans and boxers. 

Charles: You ready for me baby?

He pushed Into him. It was like he was In Heaven. He filled Jughead up and stretched him perfectly.

Charles: Baby your tight and wet. You like my cock don't you?

Jughead: Mm(Moaned)

Jughead pulled him down for a kiss. Charles moved slowly at first. Then Jughead was begging for more and harder as Charles snapped his waist to push harder.

Jughead: Charles, I’m gonna cum

Charles: Hold on baby, I’m almost there

Charles felt his balls tighten and knew he was about to cum too.

Charles: Now baby, cum with me

They screamed each other’s names as they cummed together. They both were heaving In lung full of air. Jughead was still riding his high as Charles was still pumping him through the orgasm until he finally pulled out. Jughead collapsed on him and Charles held him close as they panted.

Jughead: Was that my reward for being healed now? For actually being able to fuck without risk of Injury?

Charles: That, and to celebrate us being out In the open with dad and Arya. Plus some of your friends. I love you Jug.

Jughead: I love you too Charles

Charles gently kissed his cheek


End file.
